Adventures of Mystic and Mirai
by Mystic SSJ3 Gohan
Summary: A Mystic Super Saiya-jin and a man from his past embark on many adventures, meeting two women with magical powers. What will happen once they team up with two Sailor Scouts?
1. Revised Background and Power Info

Chapter One – Background

Disclaimer – I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon

AN1: Sailor Moon you cant really judge Star power  
  


I have had this idea floating around for several weeks now, and decided to put it into action.  Reason I decided on a Gohan / Hotaru fiction is because the one I did happen to find and read left my interests very to say the least piqued. But as Hotaru crosses over to the DBZ universe, she does not come alone, as Setsuna comes along as well. That's not the only thing; I decided also to bring back someone Gohan can relate to as far as experiences and such… Mirai Trunks.

The following chapter is mainly to inform you the reader of the ideas I'm using as well as why certain things are in place.

There were wishes that Gohan had made while Goku was in Otherworld. They consist of the following:

First wish:                     Gohan and Vegeta get their tails back

Second wish:                Bulma and Chi Chi age the same as the Saiyans

Third wish:                    That the dragonballs go inactive for five years

Fourth wish:                  Gohan learns certain techniques and abilities; they are Solar Flare, Kaio-ken, Instant Transmission, Destructo Disc, Spirit Bomb, and Materialization (clothes making).

Now these wishes were made twelve and sixteen months after Buu on New Namek, using Porunga.  They are:

First:                 Z Sword gets fixed and brought to me.

Second:            Mystic can be used as well as Super Saiyan power up without harm to surroundings or planets.

Third:               Earths moon comes back.

Fourth:             Fusion has no time limit and can break when needed.

Fifth:                 Bardock and Vasha get wished back.

Sixth:                Hyperbolic Time Chamber limit is removed and time is increased from one year to five years in a day.

Now for some insight toward Gohan, I am having him train during the seven years with Vegeta and Piccolo while at the same time studying and watching over Goten.  After seven years he was on the brink of Super Saiyan 3 with Vegeta was on the brink of 2. During training, they broke the Gravity room so a newer room was designed to take the stresses of two super powered beings. He also decided to switch Gi colors from orange and blue to black and red but the pants are windbreaker style.

The Son Family has a larger house now that Bulma gave to them when Goten was born; being that the house is bigger it has a playroom for the kids (Saiyan-proof), a newer gravity room, and a weight room as well as a larger kitchen with walk-in freezer and fridge. Goku did stay home and enjoy the time with his family and caught up on the seven years he missed with everyone.  The Saiyans trained often out at the Son household being that they could power up and not worry about the public.

Ages of everyone are Gohan at 20, Mirai Trunks at 24, Hotaru at 18, Setsuna at 25, Bardock at 50 and Vasha at 48.  Saiyans age at half the rate humans do so the previous ages would be human ages, as far as Hotaru and Trista I just made them close to Gohan and Trunks to even it out.

   
  
Power Levels  
  
(Strongest to Weakest)  
  
Gohan  
Goku  
Mirai  
Vegeta  
Piccolo  
Bardock  
Vasha  
Chibi  
Goten  
Krillin  
Videl  
  
Gohan has always been the strongest in the series/movies its just that Goku is stronger because he's always had more experience

Now with the newly designed gravity room comes a newer engine that can use Hyper-gravity. To explain my theory of Hyper gravity for every 1x of Hyper gravity you have it is 1500x normal gravity. 


	2. School and Mirais Back

1 School and Mirai's Back  
  
AN: Videl and Gohan do not get together in this fic, if you've already read the last chapter. Also she knows that he won the Cell games.  
  
  
  
Everything has been going well for the last two years. The Son Family is happy because Goku is back and Gohan is in college. The Earth is finally at peace, and there is a World Martial Arts Tournament coming up in six months. Gohan is going to become the first student in West Capital College to graduate in two years with a double major, the majors being International Business Sales Management and Manufacturing Technology and Management.  
  
Finally, Friday rolled around and he looked forward to sparring with his dad and Goten, since all the homework is done by now. On his way home, he felt the ki of someone he hasn't sensed in along time so he IT[1] his way to where he felt the ki and ended up at the Capsule Corp. building. He looks around, then feels his dad and Goten right behind him so he asks, Dad you feel that? They all walk into the kitchen, and see Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Trunks all talking. The four look over and see who just walked in and then greeted everyone that just showed up, while Mirai agreed to just Mirai as to avoid confusion.  
  
Well Mirai was wondering when Goku got wished back. Gohan and Goku filled him in on what Bulma and Vegeta hasn't yet. About how a monster called Majin Buu came around and made Cell look like a walk in the park. That the whole planet was destroyed and that pretty much everyone died fighting and that Gohan had training under the Supreme Kai and has a sword that can materialize when he needs it, Goten and Trunks know the fusion dance and how Goku got his life back. They went into more detail at how much everyone has grown and what's happened since the fight with Buu.  
  
Gohan then proceeded to tell Mirai that he's hit a point where you cant sense his power at all when fully powered up because of a wish[2] and that he knows plenty of new abilities since Mirai's left. Also found out that Bardock and Vasha were wished back. Mirai then explained why he came back and what happened after the Androids and Cell. He went into detail that he went to New Namek to get a new guardian and then set about finishing the rebuilding of his world. They did make new Dragonballs for that world but only Hammer (new guardian), Mr. Popo, Piccolo[3], and Trunks knew about them as that they made a wish so that they are always on the Lookout. And then he said that the Bulma of his time-line just died so he came back.  
  
Bulma said he always had a home here and can finish off the semester with Gohan and his friends. Well Vegeta was being himself and wanted to find out how strong his son from the future was now, and asked him to spar. Goten and Trunks being the kids ran off and started to play the video games again, while the older men walked to the gravity room and then Vegeta turns it on to 300x gravity and powers up to Super Saiyan 2, while Gohan and Goku just power up to Super Saiyan. He then turns to Mirai and says lets see it so he then starts powering up to where he is just slightly higher than Vegeta in Super Saiyan 2. The four then sparred for a few hours before it was time for the Son's to get back since it was dinner time, but before everyone left Gohan asked Mirai if he'd like to see the Mystic form. He nodded and then Gohan proceeded to power up hitting Super Saiyan 3 then going Mystic and Mirai was very impressed to say the least, while Gohan then pulled the Z sword out into form.  
  
----------------------- [1] I'm calling it IT rather than saying Instant Transmission  
  
[2] You can't sense the full extent of Gohan's power when he is in Mystic Super Saiyan 3, although his hair does grow out like the normal Super Saiyan 3 just that his hair stays black.  
  
[3] Wished back with the Namek Dragonballs 


End file.
